


Reckoning of Years

by Himring



Series: Loremasters [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: An elvish loremaster experiences the beginning of a new age, the Years of the Sun.Galadriel has practical concerns.





	Reckoning of Years

Quennar sat, taking in the new day. All about him, he sensed, things were waking from a long, long sleep and in a hurry to get going and growing. New leaves of new plants sprouting under a new sun and a new moon! When he laid his hand on the ground, he could feel it almost quivering with a vigour that seemed to seep upwards into his sluggish brain.

‘What are you doing, Quennar?’ asked Galadriel, pointing eastwards. ‘We need to keep going!’

‘But I’m busy! I’m busy thinking, Artanis! We need a new way to count the new year.’

**Author's Note:**

> Quennar i Onotimo was the loremaster who wrote the definitive treatise about reckoning of years, that is, chronology and the length of the Years of the Trees as compared to Years of the Sun. A passage from this work is quoted in the introduction of the Annals of Aman (Morgoth's Ring, HoME X). In some versions of the Legendarium, Quennar was also a historian.  
> It is not certain that Quennar left Aman with the Noldor, but the section of annals attributed to him finishes with the crossing of the Ice and the arrival of Fingolfin in Middle-earth (although of course this could have been revised in by a later historian). So I have decided that he crossed the Ice with Fingolfin and Galadriel.  
> Artanis is Galadriel's earlier name, before she was named Galadriel by Celeborn, so that is how Quennar addresses her.
> 
> Written for the prompts "new day, new leaf, new moon, new year" at Tolkien Weekly. 1 x 100 words in Word.


End file.
